Dante's Monster Hunt
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: Remodling the storyDante wakes up and He isn't in Devil May Cry anymore when he can see again a dark clad figure and a friar greet him. Dante doesn't know how to react once he gets a good look at his surroundings. He can't decide if he should trust
1. First Meetings Are Always the Hardest

Dante looked at the old mansion that the devil he was hunting was. He could feel it's aurora but couldn't pin point the exact location.  
Come and get me Dante if you dare.  
Moonduce had sent this scum to try and kill him but it wasn't working. He had received a heads up about this one. Though he didn't know where it had come from. The letter wasn't signed or anything. The dark halls were quiet and eerie. He had expected Marionettes to come out of the woodwork to attack him but he hadn't seen any evidence that they had been here.  
Then he heard it, the faint scraping of metal on metal.  
Let's rock.  
As they appeared he drew Ebony and Ivory and began his assault on them. There were only ten of them. He finished them off within ten seconds. They turned to dust once they were spent. The trapped souls fled from the dust. More free souls Moonduce. I will finish you when the time comes. Dante was waiting for the final show down with him so he could end this sadness, and maybe find her. His thoughts were broken when the Devil spoke.  
Impressive Son of Sparda, but you still have me to contend with.  
Well then, why don't you show yourself, or are you afraid?  
Ha, hardly. I see nothing to be afraid of.  
He could feel the devil's presence above him. Making a circular pattern in the ceiling above him he brought the circle down. He dodged out of the way in order to get a better shot at his target. The Devil had expected as much and had his own attack ready. He threw the attack past Dante causing the wall to vanish being replaced by a dark vortex. It began to suck up everything in the room. The devil leapt over Dante's head and into the vortex.  
See ya' Dante. That is, if you dare to follow.  
Of course knowing Dante as we do he leapt in after the Devil. A deep blackness enveloped his mind. He was thrown down in the middle of a dark alley.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dante shook his head clear of the fog that enveloped his mind. The fog wasn't clearing. All he could hear was the evil laugh of the devil he was about to kill. Its footsteps receded. Then he felt another presence, a presence he hadn't felt before. It was weird. It wasn't dark but neither was it of the light. Something hard was pressed to the back of his head. Turning swiftly, he grabbed the object knowing it was a crossbow. A startled growl escaped Dante as several bolts embedded themselves in his body. Without thought he drew Ebony and Ivory and began to fire at the assailant until he backed off.  
What is that!! the assailant snarled.  
I don't know, someone else muttered.  
This one was human. Dante began to absently rip out the bolts, one by annoying one.  
He isn't a vampire... so what _is _he?  
That's what I'm asking you, Carl.  
You expect me to know?  
Yes. You read don't you?  
Dante shook his head in annoyance as he pulled the last bolt from his shoulder. He looked at the bolt in his hand, then at the talkative friar, then back at the bolt before throwing it at the little man, pinning the hem of his robe to ground. The target looked down at the bolt and laughed nervously before finally shutting up.  
Before him stood a man in a dark trench coat, his dark hat tipped forward to shadow his eyes. His aura was screaming hunter'. He just glared daggers at the other hunter, giving him a silent challenge.  
Who are you? the little man demanded.  
If you don't know, you don't want to find out, Dante retorted easily.  
The small friar was edging towards Ebony and Ivory, curiosity in his eyes. He stuck Ebony in his face, aiming right between the eyes. Ah, ah, ah. Look, don't touch.  
The friar backed away, only to trip over the bolt holding his cloak to the ground. Dante couldn't help but chuckle at the moronic attempts of the smaller man. The stranger kept his crossbow trained on Dante, never looking away.  
What are you? You are not good, and yet again, you aren't evil, the man noticed.  
Annoying isn't it? Dante sneered.  
I'm a hunter of monsters, his opponents informed him.  
You found the wrong one, he countered.  
How is it that you cannot die? the hunter asked. You're not a vampire.What? My teeth weren't the first clue? Shall we skip to the part where I'm also not a werewolf?  
Dante stared at the other man. Getting a good look, around he noticed his surroundings. The buildings were old and ancient. There wasn't a single streetlight that was electric. They were all torches. What the hell!!!  
An evil laugh echoed form a dark corner. He knew that laugh. Turning abruptly he fire a few rounds into the shadows.  
Do you like my new home, Son of Sparda? To terrorize the past will have its benefits once you are gone.  
I didn't realize I was such a nuisance. My mother always told me I was a good boy.  
He pulled out Ebony and Ivory and was ready to fire, but a steady hand on his shoulder stopped him  
Not here, not now.  
He jerked his shoulder out of the other man's grasp.  
Remove that from my shoulder before I remove it from your arm, Dante ordered with a promising smile.  
I can't. You'll hurt innocent people.  
If that thing is innocent, I'd love to see guilty.  
The human gave Dante a hard look. Alastor's weight slammed into Dante's back as he got into a fighting stance. He became focused on the threat before him. If the human interfered, Dante would have to take care of him, the fun way.  
What kind of monster are you?  
You could stick around and find out the hard way, Dante offered, his eyes glowing red. He figured he could easily lose this hunter once they left the ally.  
The hunter sighed as he lowered the crossbow. Lead the way.  
  
Carl gasped as he ran up to the hunter, his robe torn from ripping it from to bolt. What are you doing? We don't know if we can trust this thing.  
  
Dante snorted at that last comment and turned to walk away. He didn't bother to wait for the hunter's reply.  
  
Not now, Carl, the hunter ordered as he silently followed Dante, leaving the friar no choice but to follow as well. The lights around them flickered as they passes by, their eerie shadows stretching out before them.  
What year is this?  
1894, why?  
Oh goody. Time travel, and me without my camera.  
What are you talking about?  
That demon decided to bring me back in time. Guess it though it would make me weaker. A low laugh escaped his lips.  
You know, the hunter began off handedly, you remind me of a description of a person that a friend of mine gave to me.  
Wow. Long enough title?  
Yeah, your name wouldn't happen to be Dante would it?  
Dante gave the hunter a hard look. You could stick that crossbow in my face and find out the hard way.  
I guess I'll wait until we find this demon of yours.  
  
Call me Dante or Son of Sparda. Either way, it suits me. Dante had a sneaking suspicion that this hunter was hiding something. You know my name so tell me yours.  
Gladly. I am Van Helsing.  
That's suppose to faze me how?  
  
Dante began wondering who could possibly know of him when he didn't even exist in 1890. It seemed there was more to this mystery than simple time travel.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An: I've edited and reformatted this story. Hopefully some of you will enjoy this version better.  
  
I'd also like to thank my friends who helped me with this editing. Thank you and have a nice day. :)


	2. To Vatican City: A Friend Awaits

                                                VATICAN CITY: A FRIEND AWAITS  
  
                  "Follow me," Van Helsing said quietly.  
"I don't need your help hunter."  
He walked swiftly down the alley way. Dante had little choice but decided to follow anyway to learn who this mysterious person was that knew him.   
"Where are we taking him?" Carl asked.  
"Some where that he can be questioned."  
"Questioned my ass. Your probably going to kill me which I find is really hard thing to accomplish."  
"Questioned?" Carl asked ignoring Dante's outburst. "Ohh I see. We need to see if he knows the location of that thing he brought with him."  
Dante stopped feeling a familiar presence. A presence that made him grin a sadistic grin. Checking to see that his supposed guide was to busy talking wouldn't noticed him slipping off. Dante slipped into the shadow without making a sound.   
Van Helsing noticed that Dante had slipped into the shadows and was making his way after Shriven. Carl just kept up talking as Van Helsing tried to get his attention.  
"Carl?"   
"This guy can't be trusted."  
"Carl?"   
"I'm telling you Gabriel that this is going to be really bad even if one of our own can vouch for him."  
"Carl?"  
"What?"  
"Go back to Vatican and don't tell them of this."  
"You want me to lie?"  
"It's not a lie if you don't say anything."  
"Don't go after Dorian without me."  
"You got it."  
The friar rushed away. Silently Van Helsing followed Dante. When he got so far something cool and hard was pressed against head.  
"I doubt you can dodge my bullets especially at this range."  
"Do you really think killing me would prove a point?"  
Dante remained quiet.   
"I don't believe it will prove a point, I know it will."  
"How do you figure that?"  
"You'd be dead."  
"So you think."  
"What makes you so sure you can dodge my bullets at this range? Ebony and Ivory seldomly ever miss at point blank range."  
"She said that you were this way and I didn't believe her. It's a shame to say that you need to work on your attitude problem."  
Van Helsing just stared forward. Dante shoved Van Helsing forward and shot into the darkness. A snarl of pain was heard and then the scent of blood filled the air. Dante snorted. The smell of blood always reminded him of her and that past he was trying to forget. It wasn't helping that a light rain was causing a mist all around them.  
"What exactly are you hunting?" Van Helsing asked.  
"Shriven," he muttered to himself.  
"What's this Shriven?"  
"He's a devil sent by Moonduce to destroy me."  
Dante watched the shadows waiting for another attack that never came. He put away Ebony and Ivory. The scent was fading slowly. The memory though wouldn't go away.   
"Curse this," Dante snarled to himself. "You have ruined the chances..."  
He whipped around and fired a shot at the man standing behind Van Helsing. A laugh echoed from the dark figure. The figure stepped from the shadows. He was tall and lean and had shimmering dark blue eyes. A smile graced his ivory skin. His dark hair was wavy and his voice was like silk.  
"So you must be Van Helsing," the stranger acknowledged.  
"And you are?" Van Helsing asked.  
"They call me Dorian, Dorian Grey."  
Dorian bowed before them in a gentlemanly fashion. Van Helsing just smirked. He tipped his hat up to get a good look at the infamous Dorian Grey. "Good evening gentlemen."   
"Are you going to come peacefully Dorian?"  
"What makes you think that I'd come peacefully Van Helsing?" Dorian asked calmly.  
"Either that or the other way could be useful," Van Helsing told him.  
"I'm immortal remember?"  
"Or you could be taken away in a body bag," Dante replied easily.  
He was getting tired of this argument fast. Pulling out Ebony he put a single bullet in Dorian's head. The other man fell flat on his back. Something was wrong here and Dante could see that. Normally at point blank range blood tended to splatter all over the wall. There wasn't trace of blood anywhere.  
"That was uncalled for Dante," Van Helsing said with a sigh.  
"He annoyed me."  
"A lot of things annoy you don't they?" Van Helsing asked.  
Shaking his head Van Helsing noticed that Dorian was moving and the bullet in his head was disintegrating. Dorian stood up and shook his head. His gaze settled on Dante. He put away Ebony. They just stared at each other.  
"And you did that because?" Dorian asked in curiosity.  
Dante just stared back. "Ahh the strong silent type. Your not one for much talking are you..."  
Dante still didn't say anything to the other man. Their gazes were still locked. His hands were poised ready to draw Alastor and cut the man down.  
"So Dorian are you going to come peacefully or not?"  
"I don't think so Van Helsing."  
"As always you people want to do it the hard way."  
"The hard ways is more fun," Dante replied.  
Van Helsing stared at Dante in confusion. Shaking his head he smirked. He readies his blow gun. It had seven darts in it ready to fire.  
"You heard the man. The hard way or the easy way."  
"There is no way you can destroy me."  
"If I'm correct I think there is."  
"And that would be?"  
"Your picture. That's how you stay young the picture is always that way."  
"Very observant... Your name is?"  
"My name isn't necessary to get the job done."  
"Cocky aren't we?"  
Dante just shrugged not caring that this guy thought he was cocky. He wasn't the first and wouldn't be the last to think he was cocky. Looking around he wondered if it was possible for his enemies to cross over. He kept getting this feeling that something was wrong here put he couldn't pin point what it was.  
"Something wrong Dante?" Van Helsing asked as if reading the Devil Slayers thoughts.  
"No, nothing," he said absently.  
Van Helsing continued to talk with Dorian. Dante couldn't shake the feeling no matter what. It just was centered upon something so vague he couldn't recall. His hand went to the smallest chain around his neck. The one that she had given him. The pulsing power was coming from it.  
"Sorry about this old man but I have to be going."  
"Your not going anywhere," Dante said dangerously low.  
"And you going to keep me here how?" Dorian said smugly.  
"We have the picture," Dante said.  
"Sure you do."  
Dorian wasn't fazed in the slightest because he knew for a fact that the portrait was safe from their hands. He turned around and threw something on the ground that emitted a bright light temporally blinding the pair.  
"Catch you later Hunters."  
It took a few moments for their vision to clear. Dante was the first to recover. He cursed himself for allowing the target to escape.  
"He's gone?" Van Helsing asked.  
Dante remained quiet. His hand was still on the Angel's Tear. Why would it beat with power now that he was in the past?  
"I could find him easily," Dante muttered.  
"Save it for another day Dante."  
For loosing the bad guy Dante was being really calm about this. He couldn't understand this man. He was like a complex puzzle that was unwilling to be solved. Then the necklace he was holding caught his attention.  
"I've seen a necklace like that somewhere but I can't remember where."  
"It's not a common gift."  
"From an Angel I guess. She called it the Angel's Tear. Not change the subject or anything but how did you know his weakness?"  
"A book."  
(I know, I know, it doesn't seem likely that our hero would read to gain knowledge of his enemy but just humor me once.)  
"Okay, I'll take your word for it."  
Dante was confused on how this Van Helsing knew so much about the stone. It was a gift that not a single person knew he had except the giver and her little friends.  
"Come on Dante. We'll see about getting you home."  
He snorted and shook his head. His bangs fell into his eyes. They headed towards Vatican City.  
  
At Vatican City....  
  
Dante followed Van Helsing deep within the darkest part of Vatican City. They entered what looked like to Dante a large lab. They moved between the scientists, monks, priests, and everyone else. Carl was amoung them trying to work on something. The people stared at Dante. Of course when he caught them they turned their heads to look at something else. Dante caught a familiar presence amoung them. He dropped the necklace and put it under his shirt. The answer he was looking for came faster that he expected.  
"Hey Van I finished...."  
The girl took one look at Dante and dropped the box she was carrying. She knelt down beside it and began to get the glass contents out of the box. "Curse it all. Sorry Van."  
Using her magic she recreated the object. She handed the sphere that held what looked like flames in it to Van Helsing.  
"What's it do?"  
"It created a flame that does not burn it just entraps the one within it.I call it the Phantom Fox Flame."  
"Interesting."  
He noticed her glares that were in Dante's direction. "Is something wrong Alexial?"  
She ignored the question and glared daggers at Dante. He just stared coolly back at the girl.  
"It's nice to see you again Dante," she said sarcastically.  
"Your sarcasm is getting really bad Alexial."  
"Listen to me you pompous, conceited moron it was because of you I lost everything."  
"Why me?"  
Her eyes flashed amber before turning back to their normal hue. Her nails began to grow longer to form claws. Her teeth were becoming fangs.  
"Are you going to change in front of all these people Alexial?"  
"No, Dante."  
She calmed down and her features returned to normal. Dante noticed that she still carried the Blade of Sorrows.  
"I see you still carry that damned blade."  
She drew her blade. Alexial held the blade before him as if she wanted him to buy it. The contempt in his eyes made hope vanish. Anger raced through her.  
"I'll save my old promise for another day."  
Alexial sheathed the sword and walked away. Dante's heart clenched as he saw her walk away just like the last time in hurt. He noticed that he did that to her a lot. He shook it off but couldn't shake the memories.  
"I missed you Alex."  
Her youkai hearing caught that and it made her start. Shaking it off she walked away. She made a lot of noise as she exited the building.  
"What was that all about?"  
Dante just stared after Alexial choosing not to answer him. "What promise? She said, 'all connections she had in the world were dead'."  
"The last time we parted she told me that she hoped we'd never see each other again..."  
"Why?"  
"One of us would loose our lives."  
"Interesting paradox wouldn't you say?" Carl asked as he came up.  
"Don't you ever shut up?" Dante snapped at the friar.  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
Dante put Ebony in his face. "Okay I'll be quiet now."  
"Good."  
Van Helsing shook his head and went to talk with the distressed hanyou. She was on the roof of the highest building in Vatican City meditating.  
"You know Alexial..."  
"Just drop it Van Helsing."  
"What did he do that made you so angry?"  
"Being a man that can never return true love. He'd rather die first."  
Van Helsing nodded in understanding.  
"I guess you're against giving him a second chance?"  
"No way in hell. I'll never measure up to his first love Trish, no one ever will."  
She stared off into the distance. "Besides who could want me with an omen over their heads."  
"What?"  
"Death comes to everything I love..."  
"And?"  
"Except him. He can't die."  
"Neither can you."  
"My life is far different than his."  
"How's that?"  
"He bows to a human half, and I do not."  
"That has to do with this because?"  
"I'd hoped that his human side would soften towards me, but no. He should of let me die that day, but no he had to think those three words that make my heart beat again. To make life worth living only to throw it to the wind."  
"Tell me everything and maybe I can help."  
Alexial sighed heavily not knowing where to begin. "Start from the top."  
"Okay..."  
She prepared herself by sinking into her memories. "It began like this...."  
"It was raining that day I remember. They say that the rain is God's tears crying for those who are lost and need to be saved. Some say that they are the tears of the guardian angels that failed to save those they watch."   
"What do you believe?" Van Helsing asked.  
"I believe it's the tears of Angels that have failed to find true love and companionship."  
"Continue..."  
  
All right I'm trying to correct a lot of this. But I'm trying to write to much at once. Sorry if I can't get exactly what you guys want to hear but it's just the way I write. Not many of my stories focus on the main characters of a story. They tend to focus on the character I made up. Such as Alexial.  
Anyway I hope you think the edited version is better. I extended the fight scenses and I tried to make Dante more shall we say Dante.


	3. The Quest For the Blade Of Sorrows prt 1

  
  
_"It was raining that day I remember. They say that the rain is God's tears crying for those who are lost and need to be saved. Some say that they are the tears of the guardian angels that failed to save those they watch."   
"What do you believe?" Van Helsing asked.  
"I believe it's the tears of Angels that have failed to find true love and companionship."  
"Continue..."  
_  
The Quest for the Blade of Sorrows  
  
Chapter 1: Trial and Error  
  
The heavy rain pelted her hood with vengence. Devil May Cry lay before Alexial. She could understand what something inside her was saying about this place. It seemed dark and un welcoming. Yet she entered the place. She shook the rain from herself then removed her caped. A heavy breath escaped her as she was hit with the scent of death. Looking around she saw heads all over the walls. That was why her sense were reeling in disgust, but she stood her ground. Her eyes were centered upon a devil that had ram like horns and a wolfish face. His empty eyes stared back at her. Shaking her head she still stared back at the devil.  
"Hey babe," a voice said from behind her.  
"My name isn't babe," she snapped but didn't turn around.  
"Are you here to kill me?" he asked with a smugness in his voice.  
Then she remembered her sword on her back and the guns at her side.  
"No. My mission isn't to kill you it's to enlist your aid."  
"For what?"  
"I need to find someone."  
Alexial looked at a specific head while Dante scrutinized her. A sigh of sadness escaped her. She was a woman about 5'4 with long dark hair. It seemed almost black yet it was brown. She wasn't thin but neither was she fat. Her guns intrigued him they looked almost like Ebony and Ivory. But both were black. The sword has a curve to it judging from the sheath. There was vines wrapped around the hilt. A weird presence was in the blade.  
"Friend of yours?"  
"Yeah she was once, but darkness changed her to him and my enemy."  
Dante flipped his coin. It landed on heads.  
"Today is your lucky day babe."  
"It's Alexial, Son of Sparda."  
"Okay Alexial what's the mission?"  
"To find and if necessary destroy an old friend."  
Dante could sense a weird aura around the girl, but he couldn't place it. She turned to face him. Her eyes were a shimmering sea blue. Her ears were pointed almost like an elf's ears.   
As Dante scrutinized her, she did like wise to Dante. He wasn't as she expected him to be. Before her stood a man about 6'1 with piercing ice blue eyes. He wore red. The clothes were form fitting. A long red trench coat. He had a tight black shirt with a red vest over it. (well duh) She had expected him to wear all black like all the other hunters that she had seen. He carried two guns, one black and one silver. The sword on his back felt as if a dark creature had forged it. His silver hair was cut short but it spiked at the ends.   
"To warn you she can transform into a form that becomes viscous when cornered," she said quietly.  
"I can be too."  
"She's going to be three times bigger than you are."  
"So?"  
"The ancients called her kind gryphons. She took that form to hide herself."  
"Where do we start looking?"  
"Well we must travel to the Island of Evellion. Our search starts there."  
"I work alone."  
"You will be once we get to the island and you get the information you need."  
"All right lets get going."  
  
Chapter 2: The Island of Evellion  
  
The pair traveled to the Island of Evellion in a small boat. They landed quietly on the beach and tied the boat up. Alexial lead the way through the place. Alexial walked into a large open air building. It looked as if the Roman people had built it. The people he saw looked at them with disgust in their eyes. A guy dropped down in front of her followed by three others. For some reason every time one of them moved he could hear silk rustling on silk.  
"Is he all you could find Alexial?"  
She met their smugness with silence. "Of course we can't expect anything less from a mongrel like you."  
Alexial said nothing. She ignored them and walked on. Another guy stepped in front of her. It was a close friend of hers.  
"You know Alexial it was dangerous for you to bring him here."  
"I know Jason, I know."  
"Kyle is bound to start trouble before he leaves here."  
Alexial looked away. Dante watched the exchange in silence. He wondered what it was that could possibly invoke the title mongrel from the other people. Most of them had pale complexions, blonde hair, and blue or green eyes. While Alexial was darker in complexion and features. She was unlike the others.  
"Come Dante I'll get you ready," she said quietly.  
They walked into an enclosed room. She didn't make it two steps before she felt another presense. Alexial made it through the door only to be stopped by Kyle and his bunch. She ignored them and walked into the room.  
"Come in Demon Slayer if you dare."  
Dante walked in cautiously. It was a library. He could smell faded leather and oil in here. As well as the dust that some of these books had gathered over time.  
"Leave him out of this," she growled darkly.  
"Oh I don't think so Alexial. He's a devil on Angelic grounds. He's to be stopped."  
They all attacked Dante. He went down under their weight but began to fight back hard. The Son of Sparda was able to throw them back. Alexial stepped in front of him. A pair of black wings spread from her back and enfolded her. Only to reopen to reveal a winged kitsune youkai. Her fur was the darkest shade of midnight except for her under belly fur and tip of the tail which were white. Her teeth flashed dangerously.  
"Go Son of Sparda. This battle need not concern you," she snarled.  
Dante didn't budge. Alexial began to fight the four herself. She slammed one of the guys into a low table. It cracked in half due to the force. Lunging forward she caught Kyle's neck in her jaws. Blood began to leak from the teeth marks. Alexial's amber eyes slowly had a red haze wash over them. She let him go and began to circle like a shark. Once she drew blood the battle stopped.  
"Take your mongrel bitch and be gone," Kyle bellowed towards Dante.   
The crimson faded into amber again. Alexial's head drooped. Her wings went down far enough to touch the floor. Her ears were laid back. Jason stood in a dark corner shaking his head. Dante watched as several of these people rushed in with their bows ready to shoot to kill. Dante was about ready to defend her but something stopped him.  
A lancing pain ran through Alexial's left flank. Another guy shot an arrow. She went down another one protruded from her left shoulder. A small whimper escaped her. Jason stepped forward. He got into their line of sight.  
"Get out of the way Jason," one guy commanded.  
"Enough!!" he screamed. "You've proven your point. Get her out of here Devil Slayer."  
Dante ripped out the arrows and Alexial didn't even flinch. Changing herself into a smaller fox Dante picked her up. All they received was glares as they left the island. Dante laid her carefully in the bow of the boat and sat behind her and began to oar them out to sea.  
  
Chapter 3: Out to Sea  
  
Alexial just laid in the boat staring off into space. The mist around them was constant. Her wounds were still bleeding slightly, but it didn't faze her mood.  
"Where you ridiculed and harassed when you were little Son of Sparda?"  
He didn't answer her. Dante was lost in thought. Slowly she got to her feet. She wanted to spill her heart to get it off her chest, but she didn't know if he could be trusted enough with her darkest secrets. Smelling the air she caught the faint scent of a familiar angel of the sea. A small fox-like bark escaped her throat. A whale's song echoed through the mist. A whale rose up beside the boat a figure sat on its back.  
"Kira thank God I found you. I was afraid your pod was on the other side of the world."  
"You should remember my pod is always in these waters during the summer."  
"That's right."  
"Did you need something?"  
"Have you seen Sarah?"  
Kira consulted with the pod. Dante surveyed the guy as she spoke with Alexial. He was a merman to be exact. His hair was long and white. His fish tail was aquamarine with black stripes, and it flopped on occasion. While Kira was talking with Alexial and his pod he watched the stranger.  
"They said they saw her three days ago heading towards the British Isles. They said she stopped to talk with them. They also said that she mentioned seeing England."  
"Your worried about your friend just because she's on vacation?" Dante snapped.  
She ignored his comment.  
"Thanks Kira."  
"Sure thing."  
The merman and his pod vanished into the murky depths.  
"That's not just that Son of Sparda, our kind sticks to our own shores and borders. She's violating the code."  
"You have a code?"  
"Yeah. The only time we go over to another region is when that region is hosting a council session. Our rank doesn't permit us to go over there unless we have permission from our supervisors."  
A silence came over them. It last for a long while.  
  
Chapter 5: Angel's Anger and Harpies Rage  
  
"You're withholding information Alexial," he said dryly. "Why?"  
"I don't trust you enough with everything that needs to be said."  
He raised and eyebrow sardonically. "We have more in common than you realize Dante. You live in a world that sees you in three parts. They seem me that way too."  
"Three parts?"  
"Yes, I've seen that other form of yours. So they see you as a human, half devil, and then the full devil. They see me as angel, youkai, and hanyou."  
"Let me get this strait your parents were and angel and a demon?"  
"My mother was the angel and my father the kitsune youkai."   
"Of neither world yet you make you home among humans."  
To get off the painful subject of her parents she switched the topic of conversation.  
"Sarah's going after a blade that she can't touch because of her breeding."  
Dante kept that in mind as he continued on this new track of conversation.  
"What exactly are you implying?"  
"It wasn't specified what race could touch the blade. Angels get shocked. Youkai experience being sick."  
"What about mixed breeds?"  
"My twin died trying to get the damned thing. I'm not going to loose my friend to it."  
"Why not send you to get it to be rid of your tainted blood?"  
She looked towards the sky.  
"Because I'm the strongest fighter they have not even Kell could best me. They'll never admit it though. They fear my magic."  
"Ego's a bit big isn't it?"  
She gave him an evil glare. Dante felt a power wash over him as the world around him got bigger.  
"What the hell?"  
"Well mister hot shot," she said darkly. "What do think of that?"  
"What the hell did you do to me?"  
"You're a lion cub right now."  
A strange sound caught her attention. It was drowned out by heavy screeching. A small growl formed in her chest.  
"What is it?"  
"Shhh… I don't know."  
It was the sound of heavy wing beats and the screech of a vulture. Picking up Dante she rolled off the left side of the boat and plunged into the water. Her mouth latched over his nose and mouth. Dante had his eyes closed but shock raced through his body.  
Dante can you breath under water in your true form? she asked in his mind.  
The cub mewed.  
Do it again if you can. she told him.  
He did. She transformed him back. Her lips were still on his. Her wings spread, and she pushed back and shot up. Shaking herself she sprayed water everywhere.   
Stay!! she commanded of him.  
A huge harpy stood on the bow of the boat. She was old and wrinkled. Her beady eyes searched for something. Her feathers were the color of the darkest midnight as was her sluggishly beating heart.  
"What do you want creature of Darkness?"  
"Your partner!!" it hissed. "The Son of Sparda give him to me!!"  
Kira!! she screamed mentally.  
I'm here Alexial. he answered.  
Get Dante out of here with your pod. she asked of him.  
Okay but be careful Alexial Harpies are dangerous. he warned.  
I know. she said tiredly.  
What should I tell him? Kira asked quietly.  
Not to wait for me. I'll find him when I'm finished here. she said quietly.  
Okay. the sea angel agreed.  
Alexial dropped her mind connection with Kira. A smirk graced her features. A fierce battle began. The harpy took to the air. Alexial climbed into the boat and stood ready to fight. The harpy screamed in triumph since it thought that she had the advantage. Alexial was about to prove her wrong. Alexial leapt up as the harpy dove. Her claws dug into the harpy's soft chest. The harpy screamed in pain. The harpy slashed at Alexial cutting her with her talons. To finish it Alexial called upon her fox flames. The fox flame rose up and surrounded the harpy.  
"What is this trick fox?" it hissed.  
"It's no trick."  
"Then dispel this illusion and then we fight."  
"Illusion? Fox Flames Ignite."  
"You cannot escape the poison in your body. You will die with me."  
"See, that's where your wrong," Alexial said breathing heavily.  
The harpy screamed in pain. The flames consumed her. The carcas landed in the ocean. Fins of sharks could be made out on the suface of the water making towards the dead harpy. Landing heavily in the boat she passed out. It was common knowledge that every harpy had poison in their claws and this one was no exception. For days she floated around having fevered dreams as her mixed blood fought the poison away. Finally a few days later she woke to sun light. Her body was free of poison.  
  
I like my editing her much better than I like the other ones. Sooo.... I tried so I hope you like....


	4. The Quest for the Blade of Sorrows Pt 2

Chapter 6: So We Meet Again  
  
Concentrating she transformed into her kitsune state she looked for the Devil hunter. It didn't take long for her magic to find him. Cuts began to reopen as she landed right next to him. He had Ebony and Ivory in her face. She laughed weakly and collapsed. Alexial couldn't hold the larger form so she changed back to her angel state. She slowly sat up. Each time she moved she winced in pain.  
"Would you object to helping me up?" she asked quietly.  
He helped her to her feet. She hissed in pain.  
"She was after you, you know."  
"Why?"  
"Who knows I roasted her before I could get my questions answered."  
He picked her up. Blood began to stain her white shirt. Dante took her back to where they were staying.  
"The Legions of Heaven try not to interfere in mortal matters, but we do to a fault."  
"I've found your friend."  
"Damn your quick."  
"Your slow."  
"Thank. Let me guess where she is. I'll guess she's been circling Stonehenge."  
"Why did you enlist my aid if you knew where she was?"  
"I have a feeling a common enemy will be there guarding the stones. Evil spirits that are in the form of puppets."  
Anger flickered over Dante's face before becoming neutral again. His grip tightened on her injured shoulder.  
"Dante calm yourself, you could break my bones without realizing it."   
His grip loosened. "Not to mention poison is hard to deal with even for a half youkai that I am."  
"Tonight we move on Stonehenge."  
"All right I'll be ready."  
  
Chapter 7: Darkness at the Gates.  
  
Alexial sat cross legged on the floor as she meditated. Dante sat on the other end of the room cleaning his guns. The day was changing. The dove outside her window began to coo. The smell of the coming night assaulted her senses. Her eyes shot open as the last rays of the sun vanished from the horizon. Lifting her head up she took in the last sun set she felt she would ever have.  
Getting up she went to the window. A dark aurora sprung up behind her then vanished. This confused her but then she realized where the arura had gotten to. Turning towards Dante she noticed he was still sleeping. Stepping really close to him he didn't even lash out.  
"Dante?"  
He didn't answer her. "Death knocks at the darkest door."  
She brushed a strand of hair out of his face, he didn't even stir. Cutting her arm she pried his mouth open. Dropping nine drops of blood in his mouth she clamped his jaws shut.  
"If you want to see another sun rise swallow."  
He swallowed the blood. She let him go to fight the intruding spirit.  
"Hurry Dante!!"  
A black spirit shot from him.  
"You vile creature," it hissed.  
"Look who's talking. You need a host to survive and your not getting this one."   
Drawing her sword she lashed out at the demon. It retained a physical form. It was a mix of bat and wolf. It was snarling and hissing at the same time. The spirit had bat wings and the body was mainly wolf. When the drool hit her shoulder and it stung. Alexial shook off the pain and attacked again.  
"Vile traitor. You stink of goodness and light."  
"No kidding I'm half youkai and angel, asshole. How dare you try and harm him."  
"Your mate I take it?"  
"No he's my friend."  
The spirit began to circle her.  
"From the way your protecting him I'd say your in love with him."  
She cut the spirit demon down. Dante shook his head as he came to. The nasty metallic taste clung to his tongue. Alexial turned to stare into his deep blue eyes. There was red still but it was slowly fading. Alexial shook off the pain in her shoulder as she stared at Dante.  
"What the hell did you give me?"  
"What does it taste like?"  
The cut on her arm had already healed. "Come on we have work to do."  
She moved towards the door but a calm hand on her shoulder stopped her.  
"Don't do anything stupid. I don't want to have to save your ass again."  
A small smile graced her features as he turned his back.  
"I won't need you to save me Dante."  
  
Chapter 8: The Phantom Flame and the Blade of Sorrows  
  
Alexial dawned her youkai form with her angel wings.   
"Come on Dante this is the fastest way I know."  
Without hisitation he leapt on her back. Alexial beat her wings heavily to get off the ground.  
"Hang on."  
She shot forward towards Stonehenge. Marionettes stood ready for attack. They open and closed their siscors grating metal on metal. That gained a startled yelp from Alexial.  
"What's wrong Alexial?"  
"That grating is hurting my ears."  
"Is that all?"  
He began to chuckle at her.  
"Dante that isn't funny."  
She hovered in place. "This is where you get off."  
Dante leapt off her back ready for the challenge. He landed smoothly on the ground. A girl stood on the highest pillar. Staring down upon the sword in the middle circle. The moon's rays made a circle of light around the sword.  
"The Blade of Sorrows!!" Alexial hissed in anger.  
Changing back into her angel mode she pummented towards the ground. She landed in a cat like pose on the ground. Spreading her dark wings she leapt up beside Sarah.  
"Help the Devil Slayer fight. I'll destroy this."  
"Be careful."  
"I will."  
Leaping down a phantom blaze rose up around the sword. The feeling of this brought back dark memories and a death that shook her like no other had. Alexial ignored it as she reached for the blade's handle.  
As Dante and Sarah fought Angels appeared around the stones. Some faces were familiar but most weren't. Sarah stopped Dante from attacking them. Two angels landed beside her.  
"Are you okay?" the one with blonde hair said.  
"Yeah Andy I am."  
"What's going on here?" Nick asked.  
"She's going to try and destroy the blade or die trying."  
"I figured as much."  
Alexial grabbed the hilt and fire raced through her body. Tears came to her eyes but she didn't let go. Blood began to leak down the silver of the blade. Her eyes began to shift colors. Her normally blue eyes changed to silver. Fire began to swirl in a vortex around her. Her hair fell out of the braid it was in. Pulling up she broke the seal holding the blade in the ground. Her eyes went black as the phantom flame wrapped around her. The blood on her shirt vanished.  
"What the hell?" Nick blurted out.  
"Nick!!"  
"Sorry but why is her blood vanishing?"  
"The blood is being absorbed by the blade in order to test the carrier of the blade," Sarah replied quietly.  
The flame took on the form of a fox. The Marionettes moved towards her getting ready to cut the hanyou down. They were bring their blades down, but their blades never touched her. As the blades hit the flames they disintegrated.  
Dante moved forward to try and stop the onslaught, but Sarah stopped him. Sarah had already noticed the dark look in her friends eyes.  
"Stop she's already gone."  
Dante put Ebony in her face. She let him go. They watched as her former sword shattered and vanished. Sarah shook her head knowing it was a lost cause now.  
"I see the Blade of Sorrows has chosen," Kyle sneered. "I guess only a mongrel bitch could find favor in a demons eyes."  
Alexial's cold stare centered on Kyle. She titled her head to the side. Turning her gaze towards her friends she just stared.  
"For your information she's a fox not a dog hence the title vixen fits her," Sarah snapped angrily.  
"She is a worthless mixed breed dog," he shot back.  
Dante shot Kyle in the head. He was confused on why he was defending her. Turning his guns towards Alexial he got ready to fire. I'm sorry Alexial. Her haunted gaze turned towards him. She was staring down the barrel of his gun but not flinching or trying to move out of the way. He watched as a slow, small smile graced her features at the promise of release.   
The fox flame rushed out to engulf Dante but this wasn't a phantom flame, this time it actually burned.  
"Dante drop your guns," Sarah screamed his way.  
"She needs to be stopped before she hurts innocent people."  
"Dante stop!" Nick commanded harshly. "She hasn't done anything wrong."  
Something flashed in his mind, a vision. It was slow so he could make out what was going on.  
  
Two kids leaned over him as he lay flat on his back. The boy had white spiked hair and the deepest amber eyes he had ever seen. The girl had dark brown hair her eyes were a silvery blue color. They must have been at least ten if not older.  
"Daddy are you all right?" the girl asked.  
He didn't answer, but they both smiled as he sat up. Alexial stood under a cherry tree as the pink petals fell. He moved towards her.  
"Wait! Dante is this what you really want?"  
What do you mean?  
"A family, and to be worry free of devils destroying that family?"  
Yes.  
"It is as you..."  
Wait what will happen to you? He could reason out why he cared.  
"The same fate that awaits all other demons or even devils. Death."  
But...  
"What do you care what happens to me?"  
Because I...  
"I've found men are terrible with words."  
Then what do you think I'm going to say?  
"I want to hear those words from your mouth, and remember time is running out. Only with those few words will my flame not be spent."   
  
Chapter 10: Fox Flames and the Death of an Angel.  
  
Dante shook his head to clear what he had saw. The phantom flames were surrounding them both. Alexial's eyes were blue again. Their gazes met. A smile graced her features as she thought on what they had just seen.  
"Why would you care what happens to me?" she asked in his mind.  
He hadn't known how to answer her in the vision, and he still couldn't think of what so say now. He noticed the flames around her were growing weaker.  
"It's been a long time since I allowed myself to feel this way about anyone," he admitted quietly.  
She just watched him in silence. Knowing what was coming she waited in sadness. Yet her darker side was awaiting this coming darkness people called Death. Her pluse was becoming weaker as her magic was being drained.  
"Dammit Dante if you don't say something I will," Jason yelled.  
The flames still grew weaker as time swiftly moved. He could sense her power was was growing weaker. Finally the flame died. She fell atop a stone and it looked like she had been laid out on an alter. Every angel vanished, but the three. Sarah walked up to Dante and slapped him across the face.  
"Ass hole how could you?"  
Tears sprung in her eyes as she turned and went to join her friends. They vanished. Rain began to pour as he walked towards her. He scooped up her lifeless body in his arms. The hand holding the Blade of Sorrows hung limply. Her head lightly thumped against his chest.  
I love you Alex. I guess it was too late.  
Love is never to late Dante.   
His eyes shot open. The Blade of Sorrows clattered to the ground then reappeared in the sheath on her back. She pulled him into a passionate kiss. Letting him go she ended the kiss. Vanishing from his grasp she landed in a cat-like pose on the highest stone pillar. Changing into her kitsune form she laid down. Her tail twitched back and forth.   
Why do you allow people to knock you down Dante?  
"People don't knock me down. Even if they do I get right back up."  
What's the point of getting back up?  
"There are things that are worth fighting for."  
Rolling over she vanished and reappeared on another pillar. This time she had her back to him as she watched the sky. Her head titled to the side so she could see him with one eye.  
The world has taught me it's cruelties, yet I see beauty in nature, and even in a mother's love. I once fought for the hopes that my soul mate is out there, but all I have found is that he can't accept me as I am.  
Dante didn't know what to say.Besides he to much of a bad ass to admit when he's in love anyway.  
  
Chapter 11: Surrender  
  
Something caught her senses. It was a familiar dark magic that Dante had been fighting for years. The wind picked up across the plain. Standing up she looked towards the East. Leaping down she tackled Dante to the ground. She spread her wings over him to cover as much as possible.  
Don't move.  
She flattened herself against him. A cutting wind raced across her back. Whimpers escape her. Dante could feel her shake each time she was cut. The wind stopped. She got up and back away. Blood dripped from her wounds. It wasn't staggering her yet.  
"Why take that? I heal faster."  
That would the defeat the purpose of my point Dante.  
Weakness caught up with her an she collapsed. My life is yours do with it as you will.  
She closed her eyes waiting for the finishing blow. A great may times when she had watched him from afar she noticed that he did silence those who needed to be free. It never came. Just a calm hand stroking behind her ears. Her wounds closed up.  
Did you know in a youkai society it is the mates job to heal the other mate's wounds?  
"I do now."  
My father approves of you. That's a good sign. The fox flame was all I had to remember him by.   
"At least he can rest in peace now."  
True.  
"Alexial..."  
Youkai tend to know their true mates by first sight.  
"Are you trying to tell me something?"  
I don't know am I? The question is are you trying to tell me something by your actions?  
"I don't know am I?"  
The rain had finally stopped. She got up and shook the rain off herself. Alexial stared at Dante wanting an answer to her question.  
Come on Devil Slayer I'll take you home. The job is done.  
They began to walk away from Stonehenge. An idea got into her head and Alexial tackled Dante. They rolled in the grass like puppies do when they play fight.  
Come on Dante haven't you ever wanted to play like a puppy does?  
He laid beside her on the grass and stared up at the sky.  
"Not really."  
I have. My father died before we could get a chance for us to play. My mother didn't have the animalistic instinct to play fight.  
"I fight to win, not to play."  
It's going to take a lot to crack your shell isn't it?  
"You better believe it."  
She shighed heavily and looked towards the sky. The rain clouds were leaving and only the open sky was left. She could smell the freshness of the air after that storm.  
  
Chapter 12: An Angel's Goodbye  
  
Sighing heavily again as she rolled over and latched herself onto his coat. With a thought he landed on his desk in Devil May Cry. Alexial vanished once he was safe. On his chest lay a small bag with a note that said, 'May we meet again D.'  
Slowly he stood up and caught the bag as it fell. He dumped the contents in his hand. It was a few coins and a silver necklace. The necklace caught his attention. It was a silver chain with a ruby in the shape of a teardrop. Looking closely there was a silver feather inside it.  
The phone rang and he picked it up.  
"Devil May Cry."  
He listened to the person's problem.  
"Sorry we closed at 9."  
A familiar figure paced across the floor. Dante didn't know how to react.  
A dark clad figure stood on the roof of the building across the way. She had known that this was coming so she took it upon herself to watch out for the Devil Hunter. Leaning against her sword she was ready for action. When the lighting flashed her form changed into her kitsune form.Then back again.   
The woman that had entered Devil May Cry was forced out into the streets. (we all know who it is.) The woman must have been 5'6 with long blonde hair. Her entire outfit was of black leather. She wore black sunglasses.  
"I told you I would be back Dante."  
"What's the price this time?"  
"You know, the norm your head."  
Dante looked up he noticed one large kitsune watching the battle with someone beside it. The kitsune was a ghostly pale silver. It just sat back and watched. When the lighting flashed the person became a black kitsune. Then back again. She threw her sword down in between the two. The hanyou changed back into her kitsune form.  
"This is my battle Son of Sparda in acordance of the Phantom Fox Flame."  
Dante didn't say anything. He knew who it was now. He should of known she's never stay away.  
"Is this your bodyguard Dante? Last time I checked you didn't need one."  
"I'm no one's bodyguard little girl."  
Alexial leapt down to stand in front of Trish. She smelled the air around her trying to size up the competition.  
"What the hell are you?"  
She sniffed again. "Your scent is of human/devil mix yet your aura is completely dark."  
"Enough talk!" Trish snapped. "Let's end this."  
"As you wish," Alexial said with a mock bow. " It's your funeral."  
As Trish moved the surivial instincts kicked in. Alexial transformed and grabbed her blade. A fierce battle ensued. Trish fired gunshot after gunshot at Alexial. One bullet managed to graze Alexial's shoulder. That made her eyes shift to red. Anger became her fuel to destroy this envading force trying to hurt her mate. Drawing her sword she was able to deflected the bullets. With percise aim Alexial was able to hit Trish with her own bullets. Two landed in her left shoulder one in her right. One in the knee and the last in her throat. Alexial ignored the blood lust that rose up within her. She turned and walked away. Mate? Where did that come from? she asked herself.  
"It's finished," Alexial said quietly to Dante.  
"No...t y..et..."Trish rasped.  
She threw her daggers at Alexial. With a single shot from Ebony and Ivory the blades were deflected, and Trish went down.  
"I saved you this time, but I won't do it again."  
"I wouldn't expect you to."  
Her black wings spread as she leapt into the sky. Sheathing her sword she turned to face Dante again.  
"I hope we never meet again, Son of Sparda."  
Dante winced at his title she only used that when she was angry but he replied coolly;  
"Why's that?"  
"Because I'll have to kill you next time."  
Alexial vanished. Dante felt two drops fall on his face. Whiping them away he realized it was her tears. The tears of a Dark Angel. Then yet again the rain began to fall.  
"Why is it that rain always falls when she's sad?" he asked himself.  
  
Okay this isn't my best work but it will do in my opion. Reviews please.


	5. The Magic Prison

Van Helsing stared at Alexial in shock.  
"Is that it?"  
"Yeah that's everything that happened."  
She looked down at her feet. "To ignore what he saw is a crime against heaven."  
She got up and went to a window. Dante was talking with a cardinal. A heavy sigh escaped her as she watched the hunter.  
"You still love him don't you?"  
"More than anything in the world."  
He'll see the light one day.  
I hope so.  
He will trust me.  
Van Helsing could you understand where I was going when I told you that story?  
You seemed confused about a lot of the story.  
Half the time I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I tried so hard to allow him to say something to me, but he couldn't.  
Alexial your just tired and you haven't been sleeping well have you?  
No, I keep getting bombarded with visions of the past, present and future. I can't make out much in the visions. It's just about as confusing as the one Dante and I had envisioned the day I died and came back.  
Do you think it had some meaning for you?  
I guess someone was trying to get Dante to warm up to me I guess.  
  
Anyway Van Helsing I have something for you. It was the second part of my mission.  
I don't understand.  
She moved towards him.  
Hold out your hand.  
She placed a silver chain in it. The charm was a tear drop of the purest diamond. Inside it was a small red flower.  
What's this?  
A parting gift from your Anna.  
He shoved her against the wall.  
  
You see the tear she shed when you saw her in the cloud solidified in my world. God sent me to give it to you. A gift to keep you going.  
He let her go. Love is what makes us stronger Van Helsing.  
She smiled at him and turned and walked away.   
Van Helsing looked at the necklace and smiled to himself.  
It's to bad Dante doesn't think like that, he muttered to himself.  
  
Later that day he found Alexial and Dante in the same room. Like always they were in silence in opposite corners. Alexial shot Dante another dark glare for the hundredth time within ten seconds. Van Helsing looked towards heaven seeking patience.  
Will you two stop being so childish?  
This is between me and him Van Helsing so but out.  
He shrugged and turned to walk out the door.  
Can't say I didn't try.  
He stood out on the balcony watching the coming night. He couldn't understand these two. They were hopeless. They needed each other. Especially to win this.  
  
Alexial made sure that Van Helsing was far enough away before she even thought about telling Dante what was on her mind from the day he stepped into the lab at Vatican City. This was far more dangerous than that of the threat Dorian could pose or even that of any monster born of legend. Looking at him lovingly before becoming serious. She stared at the wall above his head.  
  
  
I think the end is coming soon.  
Who's yours? he said almost in a joking manner. (almost)  
she said seriously.  
Dante looked at her startled.  
Dante don't look so startled.  
She wasn't looking at him just staring into nothingness. I knew it was inevitable, my death that is. We are all destined to die when we are born.  
The day I saved you?  
You just delayed it for awhile Dante.  
She titled her head to the side to look at him.   
What about that vision we shared?  
That could happen, but I doubt it.  
She pushed off the wall and headed for the balcony. Dante stood up and walked out of the room. Alastor slapped at his back as if in warning. He ignored the implements and continued on walking away. Still he couldn't banish the nagging in the back of his mind.  
_That's what you do best D walking away from me. _Alexial thought sadly into his mind. _You're always running Dante. And you will always run from love.  
_He didn't react to that. He just kept walking.  
  
Alexial stood on the balcony watching the world go on around her. She could feel the presence of every living animal around her. There were a few pigeons around, an alley cat, and two dogs. Looking around she felt something that she's never felt before. Changing into her fox mode she leapt up on the roof.   
Her back was turned to the threat. Her ears flicked this way and that. The thing was snarling what ever it was.  
Oh great a werewolf. Just what I need.  
She whipped around ready to fight but the werewolf was already gone. Looking around she retreated to her room. Something wasn't right and she could feel it.  
Carefully with the skill born of cats she stalked towards where Dante was. Sarah was with him. She moved in the room and leaned against the opposite wall to Dante. Hours passed as the three sat in silence.  
Alexial watched Dante out of the corner of her eye. Her ears were trained on his deep even breaths. He was asleep for now. A bad feeling washed over her again so bad that it shook her from a sound sleep. The dark visions were of Dante's death at the claws of a black werewolf.  
You know Alex something isn't right, Sarah said quietly.  
I know. Dorian hasn't made his move yet.  
What are we going to do about him?  
Don't know. Someone has to find that picture.  
I don't have a clue to where it is.  
I do.  
Your going aren't you?  
Yeah, I have to.  
Be careful Alexial.  
I will be.  
Alexial stole one last look at Dante before putting her hood up and walking out the door. Sarah sighed and headed back to the kitchen.  
As the door closed Dante opened his eyes. A heavy breath escaped him. Something bad was going to happen he felt it shake him. Darkness followed Alexial around like a lost puppy, and it scared him sometimes of course he's never admit it.  
  
Alexial walked down a dark alleyway knowing she was courting trouble by coming here. Her senses were alive to everything around her not just the animals. There were three humans stalking her and at least two mystical creatures. Both auroras bespoke of darkness. She recognized the one of a devil and the other wasn't familiar. Both parties were closing in on her position. Her ears were trained on everything around her.   
Hello little girl would you like some company? one human beckoned.  
She shivered slightly. Turning to face them her eyes glowed amber in the dark. The men backed away.   
What are you?   
A demon what do you think?  
She snarled at the men. They became brave and leapt to take her down.  
Those scientist men would pay a pretty penny for you.  
She just chuckled at them. Then she became serious and began to fight back. They didn't even lay a finger on her, as she fought with little of her strength. The men turned and fled.  
That's what I thought.  
A small sound caught her attention but it was to late. Something heavy crashed into the back of her head. Darkness overcame her.  
  
Light was coming through the window as Alexial came to. Her head was hurting. Her sight was slowly coming back. There was someone in the room with her.  
So your awake my pretty, Dorian purred.  
You make me sick.  
I see. I think I might be able to change that Alexial darling.  
She snarled a warning as he got up and approached her.  
Stay away from me!!  
He stopped.  
So we need to be broken. I can do that.  
I'd die before you could break me.  
You're so smug about that aren't you?  
It's not smugness it's confidence.  
Sure it is. Your ego is to big to be brought down softly.  
A snarl escaped her. Or is this about that Devil Hunter that Shriven speaks of Dante I think is his name?  
Dante will come for me, she snarled.  
Keep telling yourself that. He won't find this place.  
Don't be so sure.  
Keep believing what you want angel.  
He calmly walked out of the room leaving Alexial in a sad state. A low sound came from her throat. Sadness washed over her because she knew that Dante wasn't coming. He'd die first.  
  
Alexial sat on her knees staring out into the distance. She had been here for three days. She knew that Dante didn't like her, but to leave here here with this monster. It shook her like nothing else did. Her powers weren't helping much. Being away from Dante like this was making her weak. Her mind couldn't focus on fighting only on the Devil Slayer. Looking about the room from the first time since being captured. The room was well furnished.   
_I miss Dante.  
_She shook her head as her mind yet again drifted to the Devil Slayer. Something caught her attention like no other thing did. It was the smell of blood, devil blood mixed with humans. _Dante??!!!  
_That set her mind on fire. It was faint though. That gave her some added strength to know that he needed her. Her eyes shifted to a deep amber with touches of crimson. Dorian wasn't in the house. Her now energized senses told her that. With a snarl she ripped the chains out of the wall._ Dorian must have assumed that my powers would weaken if I was away from Dante. He was partially right. _She smirked. _ He didn't figure that if he hurt Dante I would feel it or smell his blood. That empowers not weakens the fool.  
_Standing up to her full height as her hanyou form she looked around the room. A magical yet dark power was in the corner. Slowly making her way towards the object she noticed it had a sheet over it. It's magical lure made her take off the sheet. There was a picture. As she looked at it a smirk graced her features.  
Your own doom is at hand Dorian Gray.  
Putting the cover on the painting she picked it up carefully. Looking at the closes exit she bolted for the window. Something stopped her as she hit the window pane. She was thrown back.  
  
Dorian's head shot up as he felt power shake him.  
I see your mate is trying to escape my prison, Dorian replied coolly.  
I want her back now, Dante said calmly  
I thought Shriven was right about you.  
Give her back, now!!! Dante snarled loosing his patience faster than normal with this immortal.  
My we are protective of her, Dorian observed.  
Our job isn't finished yet.  
Oh is that how you see her? As a job? Shriven seems to think it's something much more than that.  
Shriven doesn't know me very well then. Alexial is nothing to me.  
We'll see won't we?  
  
Alexial felt a shift in her heart beat.  
_Dante?!  
  
_Oh Dante I would like you to meet my partner, Shriven.  
We've already met.  
Hello Dante, I see Dorian's attempts to enrage you have failed.  
Shriven remained in the shadows as he talked.  
Yes they have.  
What would you say if I said that I raped that girl of yours.  
She's kill you first.  
Not if she's unconscious.  
Dante winced inwardly. The _what if's_' began to run through her mind. The Devil Slayer mind kicked in. He pushed the what ifs to the back of his mind.   
Yes, she is a lovely creature.  
For some reason anger flared in his heart, yet he kept a cool face. Dante's cool action were getting to Shriven. Anger flared and he leapt for Dante._  
_Dante leapt to the side as Shriven jumped out of the darkness to slash at him. He was able to avoid his onslaught. He felt a familiar power rush over him. It was of youkai origin. A familiar power and presence washed into him. His blue eyes changed to amber before they returned to a blue.  
_Have my power Dante. Use it as you will. End this strife with this Devil. And concentrate on bigger fish.  
I will.  
_Then did it occur to him that this would drain her to the point of death.  
_Don't be ridiculous Dante my power is infinite to you.  
_A rush of something washed over him. He ignored it. His eyes shifted yet again to amber. A youkai rage stole over him.  
  
Alexial sighed in annoyance as she felt Dante change. _ Now you will know my pain and my regrets.  
_She sat down on the bed clutching the painting. Her ears were trained on everything around her. In her mind's eye she could see the fight that Dante was going about.  
  
Dante calculated Shriven's moves quickly. He leapt forward with speed that he had never known before. He assumed it was Alexial's fault. Not that he didn't like this rush of power, it was addictive. He didn't know his senses could be heightened to the point that he could smell fear. That made the demonic senses worse. The blue of his eyes melted away to amber then faded into crimson.(not good at all)  
So you've gained a little power, big deal. I'll still kill you, and take that mate of yours, Shriven growled.  
You can try, Dante said in a low sinister voice. She'd prefer a true creature of darkness.  
You think your so cool when you change wait until you see a true Devil at work.  
Shriven roared as his form shifted and grew larger. His noramlly green hide changed to a dark blood red. Long bat-like wings emereged from his back where spikes were running down his spine. His form became more wolf-like. He looked like a scaled, winged werewolf. His amethyst eyes shifted to amber. His fangs grew longer. He smirked with himself as he stood there facing Dante.  
Do you really think your hot stuff now don't you? Dante said cooly.  
Do you think you are Dante?  
I don't think I know.  
Shall we test that theory?  
Of course.  
The two locked in something almost akin to mortal combat. It was feirce. Dante was able to aviod most of Shriven's attackes but some hit home. A slash tore into Dante's coat. Dante's hits hit more home on Shriven. Alastor made a punishing slash against Shriven's back.  
I never imagined you'd be the type to backstab Dante.  
Dante's only answer was slight deep breaths. They stared at one another.   
I fight head on Shriven and you know it.  
So cocky Dante like that bitch of yours.  
She's not my bitch.  
We'll see when we're done.  
The rain began to pour as they locked in combat.  
  
Alexial felt and smelled the rain before it came. A small smell caught her attention.   
she cursed.  
She held the painting close to her. The smell of wet dog was in the room. A snarl escaped the creature behind her in the shadows. The blue of her eyes melted to amber. As she changed into her fox state.   
This fight is mine werewolf.  
She sat the painting down and lashed out at the beast. It snarled and was able to evade the attack. She lashed out with her hind foot. It caught the werewolf across the chin. It hit the wall. It snarled and leapt for the window. It shattered when the werewolf hit it. She felt the magic that was binding her leave her body. A smirk graced her features. She picked up the picture and bolted out the window. Her massive black wings spread as she headed towards Vatican City.   
  
Dorian felt the sheild break.  
Clever girl.  
He turned and walked into the shadows.  
  
Alexial dashed into Vatican city not caring that everyone was staring at her. Her tail flicked back and forth as she looked for a familiar face amoung the people.  
Van Helsing?  
  
She moved towards him and handed over the pitcture.   
Hang onto this for me please I'll have need of it later.  
Is this what I think it is?  
Yeah it is. Now I need to go.  
She leapt out the door not waiting for his answer. She took to the stairs in leaps and bounds. Her mind told her he could take care of himself and she knew it, but she couldn't help but worry. _I'm coming Dante. Hang on a little longer. _She steps were sure as she followed the scent of his blood.  
  
Shriven was loosing horribly to Dante. He wasn't even breaking a sweat at this. The Devil Slayer leapt forward to finally finish this game. It wasn't amusing anymore. Shriven was loosing power vastly and to quickly to be much of a challenge anyway.  
You're all talk and not enough power to back it up.  
The devil leapt forward and slashed at Dante. Dante evaded it. See no challenge.  
Shut up!! Is that why you'll never finish you're brother off?  
Dante started. The devil kicked out catching Dante across the face. He tasted blood. His thumb ran across the cut.  
You're dead.  
Alastors punishing force cleved the devil's head from his body ending the fight quickly. Dante spit on the demon's body.  
Tell him I said hello.  
He turned to walk away to find Dorian so he could get Alexial back. A familiar presence was approaching him at a rapid rate.  
You're a bit late Alexial.  
Better late than never I guess.  
Are you all right?  
I've been in better shape, but I'll live.  
Come on we better get back.  
  
They turned and walked slowly back towards Vatican City. A million questions were burning on Alexial's mind but she dared not to ask.


	6. AN

A/N

I'm really sorry to those who wanted me to update asap on this story… I'm really sorry but after some of the comments I was getting I kind of got discouraged. I'm working on the latest chapter… I'd like to thank those who encouraged me to go on… Thanks again. As for those who didn't never mind… I'm sorry it's taking so long… it should be up in a few days…

Black Shadow Fox Shaman


	7. Aubrey

  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing or Devil May Cry.  
  
Chapter 5: Aubrey  
  
The pair walked into the under ground lab in silence. Dante's glance went strait for the covered object leaning on a easel. Alexial snorted and headed deeper within the compound. On her way down she picked up a rifle and headed out. Van Helsing went after her. Dante smirked not telling Van Helsing that Alexial wasn't to be messed with when she had a rifle in her hands. He continued to stare at the portrait.  
It's kinda hard to believe that this small painting could be the downfall of that immortal, he muttered to himself.  
Monks and priest walked past him as he stared at the painting. Covering it back up he walked up towards the street level. He had never seen Rome so he decided to check it out. He told himself that he was getting a feel for the outlay of the city. (you know to get the feel of the battle grounds.)  
  
The hunter slowly made his way towards the training room. Van Helsing watched as Alexial destroyed pot after pot on the wall. Once all the pots were gone a monk sat up some bottles. They were put at different places. Alex worked on reloading the weapon. A song was playing her head as she shot the bottles one right after the other. It was Just Like You' by Three Days Grace.  
  
I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you  
I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you  
You thought you were sitting beside me  
Your were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you  
I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you...'  
  
She stopped singing after she felt Van Helsing's annoyance towards her ignoring him.  
  
You know you shouldn't be here when I'm really pissed off, she said quietly.  
Why is that?  
Because I'm a good marksmen, and you are annoying me.  
Is that so?  
Yeah it is.  
She turned the rifle until it was in his face. Her smile was cold and calculating. I have no use for fools.  
A fool, am I?  
Yeah you're a fool. Of course Dante wouldn't warn you.  
Warn me about what?  
My being dangerous with a weapon in my hand.  
Come on Alexial.  
Sighing heavily she ejected the last shell and put the gun away. Something was on her mind, and he could feel it. He waited for her to say something.  
Can I ask you something? she asked him quietly.  
He was getting nervous at her tone. This wasn't the Alexial he knew. This one seemed sadder some how. Her deep eyes glistened as if there were tears in her eyes.  
I suppose.  
When you transformed that one time was your fur black?  
He knew she was referring to his werewolf state. Thinking about that made him sad again... Those thoughts lead to the one he killed that night. He may have stopped Dracula that night, but he also killed the woman he loved. _Anna..._  
Carl said it was why?  
I was wondering....  
Her head was turned to the side not looking into Van Helsing's eyes.  
Why Alexial?  
Her keen hearing picked up someone running down the stairs. Their heartbeat was running a mile a minute. Inwardly she heaved a sigh of relief. She didn't want him to know what she had seen once.  
Someone's coming.  
True to her word a priest came running up and whispered something into Van Helsing's ear. Alex listening intently to their conversation. No matter how low they whispered she could hear it due to her demonic senses. He nodded then he turned to Alexial again.  
I heard Gabriel. Go...  
We'll finish this discussion later.  
He headed out to go take care of the problem that arose. Alexial hung her head.  
I doubt that Gabriel.  
Turning she headed in the opposite direction. Alexial felt weird when she used her magic inside of Vatican City to the catholic religion and their thing against dark magics. Once she was out from under Vatican City she focused her mind and ended up at an old castle. She took the beaten path up to the old doors of the castle. Changing into her fox state she slowly moved into the old place. With slow sad steps she walked up the stairs that lead to the roof of the castle. There was two presences in this castle with her. One presence was dark, but she didn't care about that one. Her only concern was the presence that was good. Her steps slowed even further as she reached the top most tower. In the middle of the room laid a pile of blankets and a small form of a boy.  
Sighing heavily she watch him sleep peacefully. The dark force was moving closer to them. Moving slowly closer she picked the boy by the scruff of his shirt. His legs curled up unconsciously like a baby kit would when its mother would pick it up. She headed for the balcony. Suddenly some one hit her from the left knocking the kid away from Alexial's grip. Trying to get up her head was slammed back down by someone's foot.  
Now, now Alexial.  
She snarled trying to get up. The kid was stirring from sleep. Lashing out she tried to get.  
Who's the kid Alexial?  
That's none of your concern Michael, she snarled dangerously.  
the boy said sleepily.  
The creature lashed out at her. A snarling hiss of pain escaped Alexial as she was slammed into the wall opposite wall. The boy was thrown back on to his blanket pallet. Alexial leapt forward and stood over top the stunned boy.  
I swear by everything that I am if you hurt my son I will kill you, she snarled dangerously.  
And what is that half-ling?  
By the name of my family I will destroy you.  
Your family is worthless.  
Who are you to determine my family's worth.  
Because I knew them both.  
Her ears lay back as she snarled. The boy was clinging to her front leg.  
  
Hush. What is it you want from me to follow me here?  
Simple the power you with hold for the sake of you're family.  
That power cannot be controlled if I let it loose I will destroy the world.  
That is the point young princess.  
I will not allow you to destroy what little family I have.  
Oh it's just you and this boy since the father doesn't know his son exists.  
Alexial bowed her head. I've been watching you closely Alexial. Did you not think I would notice your love for that slayer? his words were filled with disgust at the thought of anyone with angel blood no matter how much would ally themselves with someone like that.  
Her head came up and her eyes turned a deep crimson.  
How dare you speak of my son's father that way, she snarled.  
My still protective of the half-ling slayer. He forgets you exist.  
You've forgotten the angel code, Michael.  
Turning she picked up her kit and walked out onto the balcony. She changed into her hanyou state donning her wings she leapt into the sky. Her son clung to her side. It didn't take long for the pair to reach the safety of Vatican City with Dante and Gabriel. The both had questions to the boy as the weary pair landed heavily on the ground beside them.  
I'll answer questions later but we need to rest.  
Of course Alexial, Gabriel said quietly. You two can go rest. We'll wait for you two to recover.  
For a second Alex could of sworn that she saw a look of concern in his eyes but it was gone in an instant. Turning she headed towards her room. Dante was subduedly curious about the child. Gabriel felt Dante sneak off to follow Alexial knowing that she doesn't want anyone around. He shrugged and went to see what Carl had wanted before Dante interrupted him with the fact that Alexial was in trouble.  
Dante didn't make a sound as he moved towards Alexial's room. He stopped outside her door listening to the conversation going on between mother and son.  
Come one mom...  
No Aubrey.  
But mother...  
she sighed heavily. Dante it's not like you to hide behind doors and ease drop. You can come in.  
He hesitantly walked in. The kid ducked behind his mother. Dante noticed familiarities about the child. The boy looked to be about five or so. His hair was cut short, but it was an icy white like his own. Not to mention the vast blueness of his eyes. The two of them stared into each others gaze until Alexial stood up.  
Aubrey this is Dante.... Dante this is my son Aubrey.  
The Dante just stood there not knowing what to do. He watched the boy talk with his mother. Their conversation was low and it was something about hunting what little he could hear.  
Go hunt my son.  
All right mother.  
No livestock this time.  
The boy grinned and nodded. Suddenly his power rapped around himself. Long dark bat wings emerged from his back and a familiar but blue energy washed over him. Dante's eyes widened as this kid had completely duplicated a move that took him years to learn to control. The boy flew out the window.  
That was the Devil Trigger... Dante said slowly.  
Of course.  
Alexial turned to face the window that her son had left through. He couldn't control it the first few times. Then I taught him what I could. Though someone who can Devil Trigger can teach him full control.  
Alexial's wing spread fully. It created a wind that stirred Dante's white locks. The wings flicked a few times as she titled her head to the side slightly to look at Dante.  
It's your choice Devil Slayer what happens to Aubrey now.  
Leaping forward she launched herself after her son. Her wings beat furiously as she followed her son into the night. Dante snorted and stared after the pair. Dante could feel Gabriel's presence in the room. He waited for the Monster hunter to approach him squashing the urge to attack. Van Helsing came up from behind him to stand next to the slayer in his staring.  
So that's your son?  
I guess so. Unless she was with my brother Virgil. I highly doubt that.  
Something against him?  
Dante shrugged.  
Don't know... don't care.  
Dante turned and headed towards the door.  
I have a feeling that you should care Dante. They are your family.  
I have no family their all dead.  
Dante walked out of the room and headed for his room. He made a short walk towards the balcony. The wind was tugging at the curtains. Sighing heavily he pushed them aside and walked out onto his small balcony. Dark clouds were threatening the horizon. Looking down at his hand he wondered if it was his fate to loose everything that he cared about. Looking up his hand clenched into a fist. He could feel a familiar red power wash over him. The rustling of his wings were making him long for flight. Squashing the power he changed back to normal.  
You know that you should never leave your mate alone Dante.  
And you are?  
They call me Michael.  
She's not my mate.  
Interesting. I would think she meant something to you if the two of you created a child.  
That was lust not love.  
Interesting that a Son of Sparda would know the difference between the two.  
What would you care?  
Oh the simple fact I have a vendetta against the mother of your child.  
She means nothing to me.  
We'll see when the time comes Dante Sparda. The question is will either of you survive the experience.  
Micheal vanished with an evil laugh.  
  
A/N: Kind of short I know... and a cliff hanger on top of that. If my grammer is screwed up then I'm sorry... My friends that could help me are in school. 


	8. Devil of Darkness

Last chapter here People...

A/N: This story is being remolded... so there is bound to be some changes throughout the year...

Chapter 8: The Devil of Darkness

Dante shook off the warning without a care. He headed towards the balcony and looked over the city. He'd never admit it but he was missing Devil May Cry. The scent was familiar and comforting unlike the stale smells of this city. Suddenly the urge to pull out Ebony and Ivory came to him. Something wasn't right. He flexed his hand in irritation. The sound of heavy footfall and breathing came to him. The door was thrown open.  
"Dante!" Van Helsing yelled.  
"What?" he said in a non-caring voice as he stared out into the city.  
"You better come down here."  
Dante gave him this look that said _why should I?'_.  
"Just come with me."  
He turned and walked slowly after the hunter. When they got down into the lab the scent of blood hit him heavily. There was something throwing blood all over the place in the circle of monks trying to restrain it. He pushed through the group to see what was going on. In the ring an enrage black kitsune. Her body was covered in cuts that were bleeding profusely. She was snapping and snarling at anyone that came close to her. He noticed that her normally amber eyes were tinted with crimson.  
"Stop it all of you!" Dante commanded sternly. "She's taken angel blood. There is no reason in the beasts mind."  
The kitsune still fought against the restrains against her. Suddenly she stopped but still stood in her attack mode. All the monks backed away in confusion. The kitsune got out of her attack posture and stood up strait. Their eyes met. The amber and crimson were fighting for dominance in her eyes.  
_'They took our son Dante.'_ her weak mind voice said into his head.  
He watched as Alex changed into her hanyou state. Her wings flowed but blood stained the normally black wings and dripped to the floor to increase the alarming puddle already there. Her eyes were still crimson. With the amount of blood on the floor she should of been dead. Her body was shaking slightly. He knew it was the suppressed rage that made her body shake right now.  
"Was it Michael?" Carl asked.  
Her eyes shifted but that was the only answer he got. The crimson of her eyes kept darkening. A low growl escaped her. This was really bad... her eyes were getting to the point of being black and once they reached that point there was no hope for anyone in this room. He'd be first on that list. Dante shook his head already knowing the answer.  
"Wait one-second. You don't mean what I think you mean about Michael, do you?" Gabriel asked.  
Alex's penetrating gaze shifted towards him. Her wings flexed for a second and that was the only warning he had. She was at his throat. Dante stood back until he saw an opening in her attack so he could get a hold of her. Once he calculated her moves to the point where he knew she'd not be facing him that's when he would attack. When it occurred he moved quickly. He was able to get her hands behind her back and her body forcefully pinned against his.  
"Alexial," he warned.  
She struggled against his iron grip. No matter what he couldn't let go. She wasn't herself and that was dangerous. Dante made the mistake of putting his arm in her teeth's path. He bit back a hiss of pain as she bit down and drew blood. (there is a type of acid in her demonic blood when her eyes are crimson so it will sting.) After a second of the taste of his blood registered and she let go.  
  
Suddenly her body went limp in his grasp. She was out cold.  
"What just happened?" Van Helsing asked.  
"Michael is an archangel, and she thought you were in the same league as him so naturally an overprotective mother kitsune can be, she attacked you."  
Van Helsing checked himself over to make sure he had no bite marks or claw marks. That thought brought back painful memories. Dante saw this and snorted. He looked down at the kitsune in his arms. Shaking his head he looked back up at Van Helsing.  
"She's not a werewolf. You can't be changed by her bites and scratches."  
"Dante?" Alex said weakly as she came to.  
"Alex what happened?"  
"Michael took Aubrey," she whispered weakly into his ear. "I couldn't stop him."  
Alex passed back out. One of the monks rushed forward and Dante's sharp bark of; "Come!"  
"Sir?" the monk asked weakly.  
"Take care of her."  
"I guess this means it's up to me then," Gabriel said.  
Dante handed Alexial to the monk and watched her for a second.  
"No," he said as if to himself.  
"What?"  
"I said no. This is my fight. He took my son."  
"But Dante he's an archangel."  
He just gave him a glare that could of killed.  
"Dante you cannot fight something of his power."  
Turning he ignored the hunter and headed out the door. Alastor yet again slammed into his back in warning that this wasn't going to end well. He checked to make sure Ebony and Ivory were in their place. They were and he was ready to kick some archangel ass.  
"Take care of Alexial."  
He walked out the door. His red trench coat waved in the wind as if in farewell.

Hours later...

Alex struggled to get out of the restrains the monks had placed her in to keep her still. This was making her angry that Dante went out alone leaving her here. The fact that she was to weak to break these restraints was making her anger doubt ten fold. The urgency in her fighting was making the monks worried about the upcoming battle that might be at hand.  
"You idiots don't understand my son is going to be forced to kill Dante!! I have to stop them from fighting."  
"What makes you think you should be doing anything in your condition?" one monk snapped angrily at his patient.  
"I'm fine damn it!!" she snarled in his face.  
She finally had it her rage spilled over as she ripped the bindings out of the walls. She stood there for a moment getting her shaking body under control. Her form shifted into her kitsune state and she stormed out of the Vatican. If anyone would have bothered they would have seen a trail of blood following her.

Else where...

Dante slashed at another demon as it blocked his path to his son. He fought the urge to Devil Trigger and get there faster. Alastor swung out to cleave a demon in two. When two fell four more came to take their fallen comrades place. This was getting old really fast. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the exercise and practice, but he had to find Aubrey. Finally an evil laugh resonated through the city. Dante whipped around with Ebony and Ivory ready. There was no one around but he knew that the archangel was there. The archangel was on the roof of the building to his immediate right.  
Dante was for once in his life taken aback. This didn't sound like an archangel at all. Of course Gabriel wasn't the best example either. Both were fighters. One destroyed evil and the other controlled it. This was making Dante's head hurt just thinking about it. There was no common ground here. There had to be a away around this.

Oh there is a way Son of Sparda, your death.  
Dante just glared. what nothing intelligent to say Son of Sparda? Or does that mismatched family of your mean nothing to you?  
I think that if there's anything bigger than that mouth of yours it would have to be your ego. Now are we gonna keep yapping or are we gonna' end this?  
An evil grin spread across the archangel's face.  
Demon of Darkness KILL THE SON OF SPARDA!!!  
Dante stood there unfazed by the command.  
Oh goody more friends for me to play with.  
The demons lunged for him. He brought out Ebony and Ivory and began to fire in a rapid circle. Many fell but more took their place. _This is insane!!! _he thought. Suddenly the on slot stopped as a high pitched howl stopped the beasts. They backed away leaving Dante alone in a big ring of the creatures. A bad feeling washed over him. Suddenly a bat like creature landed in front of him. It was crouching down. Most of it was covered by it's long wings. Red power was flowing around it.  
Attack!! My loyal subject...  
The small thing unfurled his wings. Dante cursed under his breath now he knew why the power was red. This was Aubrey in Devil Trigger. His eyes were white and emotionless. Normally even his own eyes blazed red in anger. He was hissing and snapping. The kid was hesitating on Michael's orders.  
Michael commanded again.  
Dante's face remained stoic. He noticed that Aubrey was still in there and was fighting Michael's control over him.  
Fine if that is how it's going to be then say good bye to your son Dante.  
How about I say go to hell to you, instead.  
An angry howl echoed through the place as demons turned to fight the threat that was coming from behind. Aubrey shook his head and snarled as he lunged for Dante. He let the boys claws slice along his chest. The attack hadn't fazed him.  
_You made her cry.' _a childlike voice said into his mind. _For that I can never forgive.'  
_That was his only warning as the little kid leapt for him. Dante swatted him away easily. The howls were getting angrier as they got closer.  
Dante warned dangerously. You've got guts, but don't make me spill them.  
Interesting not wanting to fight... Think of it like this Dante... He's like your brother now. That would make it a lot easier to kill him.  
Dante ignored the archangel and focused on the ball of anger before him. Aubrey was hissing and flexing his claws. His eyes were constantly shifting color. Then did Dante realize he was fighting within himself.  
What makes you think it's any different?  
Because Virgil was an asshole from the start, Alex raised him better...  
Aubrey put his hands on his head to try and silence the voices there. With an angry scream of rage he leapt up and went strait for Michael. The two locked in fierce combat. Michael had the upper hand and knocked the boy back into the hoard of demons. A familiar form caught him in mid leap.  
Kick his ass Son of Sparda.  
With pleasure.  
Dante finally let go and let the red power wash over him in his furry. He leapt into the sky and locked in combat with the archangel. It was fierce. When Michael lunged forward Dante met the attack head on. A series of fierce attacks rang out among the two combatants. Dante had drawn Rebellion and was fighting with Michael. The archangel was using a blade composed of white light.  
You are a devil and in being such you will join your father in hell!!!  
Let's rock, then.  
As you wish devil.  
Dante ignored that comment and let his wings fan out. As he rushed forward. There was a fearless, recklessness in the way that he attacked. When the blade's crashed the sparks flew. There was no rhyme or reason to the way they attacked. Michael tried to calculate Dante's next moves but it was impossible his movements were erratic making it hard to decipher what went next. They separated the archangel was sweating but Dante just had that cocky smirk on his face. Michael looked around looking for something that would bring this cocky upstart to his knees.  
Alexial was getting worried no matter what he shouldn't be reckless against an archangel. Maybe with Gabriel that might work but not the archangel of war. Of course it was always Dante's recklessness that won out in the end. Alex couldn't shake the feeling of dread that was wrapping her stomach in knots.  
Dante watched as Michael lunged for Aubrey and Alex once he realized this was a loosing battle. Alex tossed her son to the side knowing this was futile for herself. Her black wing unfurled as she tried to shield herself. Pain washed over her face as the attack consumed her. Once the attack died down Aubrey realized what was happening.  
the boy cried weakly.  
He scurried over to her side and shook her. Tears were leaking down the younger devil's face.  
See Dante Devil's do cry,' Alex said weakly in his head.  
Her eyes were still closed and her breathing really shallow. Anger was racing through Aubrey so quickly he didn't even realize the red power around him was turning almost black. Aubrey's wings flicked before he stood up. His eyes were gold like when his mother was in her demonic state. His form shifted. He retained the Devil Trigger look but his bat wings became black angel wings. A blade fell from the sky and landed before him. Dante cringed knowing it to be the Blade of Sorrows. Aubrey shot up in height and nearly rivaled Dante's. Their eyes met and there was anger burning so brightly in both their eyes. The fire was calling for retribution for Alexial's death.  
Let's end this once and for all what do you say dad?  
Dante just smirked. This battle was over. The two Devils' flew side by side to leap for the archangel. The attack had to be in sync to work. They raised their blades above their heads and brought them down at the same time yelling.  
Dark Star Meteor.  
A vortex appeared behind the archangel and spat out large amounts of dark rock.  
Do you think that your pathetic attempts to hurt me will work? Michael sneered.  
What the archangel failed to notice was that the rocks were forming a ring and barrier around him.  
and say hello to my father in hell when you get there  
  
The rock smashed together and began to glow. An explosion rocked the place leaving no doubt that the archangel was blasted back to what ever hole he crawled from. Once the light faded the evidence of the demon's being there was gone. Aubrey looked at his father and said; Gives a whole new meaning to lets rock doesn't it dad?  
Dante sighed heavily. He turned to see Alexial laying there still. Aubrey looked sad and reverted to his human form as he landed. Black feathers were everywhere.  
Will she be all right dad?  
Dante landed on the ground and let the anger go causing him to revert to his human self.  
I don't know.  
Dante picked up the downed half-ling and headed back towards Vatican City. Aubrey followed slowly not knowing what to say. His mother had told him once that his father was a great warrior that didn't know how to deal with sappy emotions like love and sadness. From what Aubrey saw she was partially right. Aubrey looked at the ground just then and saw something shimmer. He picked it up. The stone was a ruby. It had a magic about it that screamed devil. Something drove him to put it on. A familiar power washed over him. He couldn't pin point why this power was so familiar, but he knew it. The power was red in color.

Days Later

They laid Alexial to rest in a church not to far from the Vatican. Aubrey shed a single tear as they put her in the ground but Dante remained stoic as always. No smart ass comments no emotion what so ever his eyes seemed dead. This was the second time he had seen a woman put down because of him. A familiar aura stepped closer to him. It was Gabriel.  
I'm sorry. We've found a way to send you home.  
Aubrey looked up at the older hunter.  
Come on my son.  
The two followed behind the hunter. There were put in a room where a vortex swirled.  
Go on you'll be better off at home, Gabriel said quietly.  
The older devil looked tiredly at his son as he scooped him up in his arms. They walked through the vortex and it vanished. They stood in Dante's office at Devil May Cry.

In a grave yard somewhere a hand shot up out of the grave clutching a ruby necklace. All the while an angry howl echoed through the place.

The End....

There it is peoples... I hoped you liked it... and for those of you who didn't I don't care... I would like to thank those who did.  
Bustahead  
Slayer of Evil 17  
Ebonylight  
Flutflutluver  
The Lord of the Bloddy Hand  
BloodyDemonEmpress  
rjectkd89  
burryk  
and a few others that I didn't mention... I thank all you that incouraged me to go on... despite nasty reviews from some people. This was my first DMC fic so it was bound to be a mess up... But anyway thanks to you people... Don't worry if this chapter is messed up like the rest of the story it will be reformated to make Dante more Dante... Slayer of Evil 17 along with the aid of Ebonylight are working on that...  
I don't know if I'm going to write a squeal. I have the first chapter started if anyone wants to know... if you want it posted then by all means Review or send me an email telling me so.


End file.
